


Desultory - Gibbs' Timid Team

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1493]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 12:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21816463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony is the assistant ME and Palmer is on Gibbs' team. The only problem? Gibbs wants Tony on his team and Palmer and McGee off it. Can he get his way or is he stuck?
Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1493]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/444514
Comments: 12
Kudos: 29
Collections: Cutsycat's Five Prompts Challenge





	Desultory - Gibbs' Timid Team

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 06/02/2003 for the word [desultory](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2003/06/02/desultory).
> 
> desultory[ des-uh l-tawr-ee, -tohr-ee ]  
adjective  
lacking in consistency, constancy, or visible order, disconnected; fitful:  
desultory conversation.  
digressing from or unconnected with the main subject; random:  
a desultory remark.
> 
> This is for Prompt 3 of the December 2019 Five Prompts Challenge located [here](https://ncis-discuss.livejournal.com/226636.html).

Gibbs growled in frustration at his desultory agent. He really didn’t understand why this Palmer guy was on his team. The guy was even more timid than McGee and he’d thought McGee was bad when he first joined. 

At least, McGee had brought computer skills to make up for his lack of spine in the field a bit. Gibbs had no idea what this Jimmy brought to the table. The man seemed all over the map and jumped every time Gibbs growled.

Gibbs would much rather have the assistant ME, Tony DiNozzo on his team. Now that guy didn’t flinch when Gibbs yelled. In fact, nothing seemed to phase him. He’d seen both Palmer and McGee lose their lunch over a gruesome crime scene, but DiNozzo would calmly walk in collect the body and leave, seemingly without a care in the world.

Gibbs knew Ducky was proud that he’d managed to get Tony on his team and rightly so. Gibbs had heard that the guy had offers to work at every major agency. He kind of wondered what incentive Ducky had offered that had swayed Tony to work at NCIS.

Gibbs would love to entice Tony onto his team and replace both McGee and Palmer with him. Unfortunately, Tony had turned down all of his attempts. Gibbs glared at McGee and Palmer again as they flinched back from one of their grumpier witnesses as they were trying to get his statement.

The only halfway decent person his team was Kate and she still didn’t recognize her own blindspots, so he couldn’t rely on her. He’d tried to fire all three of them, but Director Morrow wouldn’t let him. He didn’t understand why he was expected to have a four person team when he literally had to do more work with the three of them on his team than when he was working alone.

He really wanted to trade them all in for DiNozzo who not only excelled at his job as assistant ME, but seemed to have an interesting way of looking at crime scenes. Whenever Gibbs got stuck, he’d talk to the assistant ME and somehow he’d end up with a new lead. It was insane. The guy was totally wasted as Ducky’s assistant, but Gibbs was stuck since he couldn’t convince Morrow to let him get new agents and couldn’t convince Tony to join his team.

He couldn’t shake the feeling that this wasn’t the way things were supposed to be. His gut insisted that Tony should be on his team and Palmer should be the assistant ME. Alas, that wasn’t reality and he would have to figure out how to make do with this team that didn’t seem to be improving at all, but wouldn’t quit either. It was quite the confounded conundrum.

**Author's Note:**

> The dictionary.com series has no stories already written for it after this one, so I will be posting at least no more stories before I stop posting again. I'm hoping to get more stories written before then, so that I don't stop posting for a while. Wish me luck! 
> 
> 2019 is almost over now! If you haven't used up your 50 prompts you only have one more month to do so. Go [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2019/profile) to add your prompts to my 2019 Prompt Collection. Just click the sign up link. ;) It will remain open until the beginning of 2020. I'm hoping to complete all the 2019 prompts by the end of 2020. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes. Please note if you have already voted in the poll and would like to request more stories you can just add a comment to the poll. Please include the name along with the prompt, so that I can appropriately gift the prompt to you.
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 


End file.
